An Arc's Best Friend?
by HowDoesOneBanana
Summary: Jaune at the age of 13 is being trained vigorously by his father. One day during training, he spot's something unusual and goes to check it out. What Jaune finds is a shock to him and all of Remnant! Follow Jaune as he goes through his life with this discovery alongside him. Jaune x possible harem. A RWBY and Monster Hunter mix. Mostly based on the RWBY universe though. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY or Monster Hunter. They both belong to their original owners.

You know the drill!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

\- Time Skip -

[Location]

*Sound*

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

* * *

13 year old Jaune Arc was having a normal day.

He had just finished his sparing with his father and like usual lost miserably... Yup, normal.

Anyways, he wasn't expecting anything different to happen today. Like his daily routine, he would spar with his father, then have breakfast, and then study on subjects given to him about being a hunter, then back to training, lunch, training, dinner, shower, study, then sleep.

He was doing great on the study part of his routine. Sadly he doesn't have the same results for training. His father was a slave driver when it came to training and the constant yelling and discouragement was doing nothing to help Jaune's mood. He just wished his father didn't push him so much or rush him. He's still human and can't pick up everything in an instant.

But back to the main topic. Jaune didn't expect anything interesting to happen in his life till he became a hunter. That is until he was having his cardio exercise. He was told to run around the neighborhood with weights on in a full sprint without stopping. He was at the half way point when he noticed a slight flash coming from the trees out in the local forest near Vale.

At first, Jaune thought it was someone working on the power plant or something. That is until he thought about why would someone put a power plant in the middle of the forest with wildlife. Jaune was just going to shrug it off and think nothing of it. But fate had something different in mind as Jaune felt a alluring feeling in that general direction.

'It feels like a current is connecting me to what ever is over there...' thought Jaune as he started to run to where he saw the flash of light.

Little did he know, his destiny lied before him.

* * *

\- 30 minutes of running -

* * *

Jaune was exhausted from the constant running to the forest as he was still wearing the weights. Sweat trickled down his face as he tried to catch his breath. By the time he was breathing normally, it had already been 5 minutes.

'Alright... Let's find out what brought me here.' Jaune thought to himself as he started his search for the light. It stared out with him searching for the bright flash again, but later came to a better conclusion. With his excellent skills in his studies, he used his survival knowledge to track foot prints to his possible target. All he found was the occasional squirrel tracks and raccoon or fox prints. He also found other wild life creatures, but none of then could have made a flash like what he saw.

'What am I doing!? I should be back home by now! Father would be pissed if he found out that I am basically skipping training and studying. Whatever this thing is better be worth it or else all of this searching will be for nothing. I mean, how do I even know it this thing is even an animal? It could have been a group of fireflies or something!' Jaune thought as he stood up straight to gain his bearings.

When Jaune was about to just give up and turn back around, he spotted something that made his eyes widen.

'I've never seen tracks like these before?' Jaune thought as he found a print that was large in size and had THREE claws, sort of shaped like a bears. The only difference from it being a bear is the fact that this print has three claws instead of a bears five claws.

'What kind of animal made this track!? I have never heard of an animal with THREE claws that seems pretty big by the paws size.' Jaune thought with wide eyes before he looked up along the dirt path to see the tracks leading forward.

*Gulp*

Jaune gulped with nervousness as he started to think through what he was going to do.

'I could follow these track that lead to my possible doom yet possibly find a new kind of species? Or get out of here and miss out on finding a new creature and get my ass beat by my father for being late and skipping some of my schedule since it's already near sundown...' Jaune thought as he continued to stare at the tracks.

...

'Option number 1 it is.' Jaune thought as he started his trek towards his possible death.

* * *

\- About 20 minutes later. -

* * *

The sun was now down and the shattered moon was up in the sky. The forest got harder to move through and the tracks were staring to look more fresh as Jaune moved. He ate some berries he found during his walk to sustain himself until he got back home. As he walked along the tracks, he had noticed a smaller set of the same kind next to it.

'These prints could possibly be a cub of the creature. This is interesting, yet very dangerous if I get spotted by the mother of the cub.' Jaune thought.

Jaune started to sweat as he started to hear distant growling. Jaune quickly hid behind a tree and looked at his surrounding to see if anything was nearby.

*ROOOOAARR*

Jaune jumped at the intense roar and covered his ears to deafen the roar. When the roar subsided, Jaune peeked around the trunk of the tree to witness the most terrifying, yet beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life.

Just a few meters away was a giant creature that has very intimidating characteristics.

It is a quadrupedal beast with wolf-like features. It has sharp teeth and claws along with what looks like golden scales along its body and tail. Blue skin under it and white fur along the elbow, chest, neck down to it's tail and hind legs. The golden scales where along its legs and paws and the top of his head down to it's tail. The top of the head having a design of two stinger. Blue scales covered the negative space in between.

Right beside it was a smaller version of it.

Jaune looked at the beast in wonder and fear as it's intimidating look spooked him, but it had a majestic aura around it. Jaune stayed like this for a few seconds before he noticed something horrifying.

It was staring at him.

...

...

"AAAAHHHHH" Jaune screamed as he jumped back and started to back up. The creature didn't respond and just kept it's gaze on Jaune. This stopped Jaune's movement for he was too scared to move. Jaune's heart was beating miles per seconds as he stared back at the creature.

'This is it. This is the end of Jaune Arc! I wanted to die in such an awesome way, not by being eaten!' he thought as he internally prayed for his creature gave a low growl, causing Jaune to fidget in place. It started to bare it's teeth at Jaune, hinting at the obvious hostility. Jaune closed his eyes in fear as he waited for his impending doom.

*Rustle*

Jaune flinched before he felt the slight tug on his pants. He looked down with squinted eyes as he spotted the smaller version of the creature wagging it's tail at him. Jaune's eyes widened in amazement before he realized hoe close the creature was.

"AAHH!" yelped Jaune as he jumped in place and fell on his ass.

"Aw, damn that hurt." he groaned as he rubbed his butt to sooth the pain. He then felt something wet touch his cheek.

Jaune feels the wet spot before he looked to the smaller version of the creature wagging it's tail at him and circling him.

"W-Wait? You not going to eat me?" asked Jaune as he felt the creature crawl under Jaune's arm. and laid it's head on his lap. The creature cuddled up to Jaune's chest and growled in satisfaction, causing Jaune to vibrate and laugh.

"Hehe hey! That feels funny! Stop it!" Jaune laughed as he started to wrestle with the creature.

This continue for a little while before Jaune finally noticed the larger one was sitting next to him and it's child. Jaune stared at it as it looked up at the shattered moon. The light from it shined down on it.

Jaune looked at the smaller one as it looked at him.

"You know, I should probably name your species since I think I am the first one to discover you." Jaune said with a smile as the creature tilted it's head in confusion.

"Alright, let's make it something cool sounding. Some thing to match your characteristics. Intimidating and can become legendary!" Jaune said to himself as he started to think up of some names. The creatures just look at him with tilted heads. Jaune spent a few minutes to debate on a name.

"Oh! I know!" Jaune said as he did the fist hitting the palm motion.

"How about Sharp Hound?" Jaune asked. The creature shook it's head no. Or at least what Jaune thinks is a no.

"Okay... How about Razor?" Jaune asked, again getting the same answer.

This continued for a long period of time before Jaune finally came to his last choice. It's a name he had heard and seen from the Japanese language that is pretty ancient now a days.

"Alright, this is my last name on the list. How about Jinouga?" Jaune asked. Hoping to get a yes out of this one. The creature waited for a few seconds before walking up to Jaune and started to lick his face. Jaune laughed at this and kept the creature the creature calmed down, Jaune smiled happily at it.

"I'll take that as a yes! From now on, your species will be known as a Jinouga!" Jaune said before he was tackled by the Jinouga and started to wrestle with him older Jinouga just watched from the sideline as the night went on. None of them not even noticing the night passing. by due to all of the fun they were having.

This was the beginning of Jaune Arc's destiny.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

 **A poll should be up on my profile about Jaune's weapon. Please check it out and vote!**

 **Yup, so this is my new story! I hope it was good. I kind of made it a bit fast paced because I was very impatient to write a lot of paragraphs on forest details and such.**

 **To those wondering about my Fairy Tail Saga story, I am at the moment still pretty unmotivated to write about it, but I will get to work on it when I go on my trip to visit family. I will be writing the whole chapter and possibly more to pass time during flights. So expect some chapters.**

 **The same will go for this story once I have written down some chapter for it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoe you enjoyed.**

 **SEEE YAAAA!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

Just to let everyone know, I am transferring this story to my other account because something is up with my editing for when I need to correct chapters. I click on edit, but only get a blank screen. So, I will be transferring this story to **Napalmstatus.**

This is all I will say from this account.


End file.
